The present invention is in the field of photography equipment. More specifically the invention relates to tripods having a novel central mechanism for opening/closing the tripod and extending/retracting the leg segments that provides a user with a fast, simple and convenient way to open and deploy the tripod upon photographing, repositioning the tripod in the photography site, and packaging the tripod after the work is completed.
Tripod supports for photographic and other equipment are well known. Many variations have been developed to address issues of stability, weight, adjustability, reliability, cost, and ease of use. Trade-offs involving these factors have been made in the past. However, there is much room for innovation as these trade-offs have reached diminishing returns.
Most development in recent years has focused on providing tripods with enhanced stability and reliable operation. Little has been done to improve the ease of use that is cumbersome and occupies the photographer's attention instead of allowing him/her to focus on the shots he/she should take. The time required for opening/closing and positioning the tripod is sometimes crucial when photographing a real-time event with no repeat options.
Currently, most tripods known in the art are opened and deployed at the photography site manually i.e., the user has to open each leg of the tripod separately and unlock/lock each leg segment separately, and adjust the length of the tripod to the surface structure that it is positioned on.
Some attempts were made in the art to allow for a less cumbersome process of opening/closing of tripods. Some examples of such attempts are disclosed in the following patents and patent applications: JP2006170424 (A), WO2012030391, WO9920933, U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,191, U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,631, and CN201731245.
Thus, it is obvious that a mechanism, capable of simplifying the opening/closing and deploying of a tripod is desired. The present invention is aimed at providing such a mechanism.